


Pretti Smiles.

by crickettt



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Ok bye, euronymous isnt a total asshole, hes a caring and loving boyfriend so shut the fuck up, no jk ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickettt/pseuds/crickettt
Summary: Dead and Euronymous get ready for a gig.--Based on the song "Need Me" by Eminem. (I promise I listen to metal, I just like the chorus ok) also the song has nothing to do with the story--Fluff with a little bit of sadness.--Also, Trigger Warning!: Knives (No self-harm, Just a warning!)
Kudos: 5





	Pretti Smiles.

As Dead and Euronymous walked onto the stage with the gear they needed for their gig, Both were laughing. It had been rocky since everyone found out that they were dating, but they didn't care. They were in love. 

_Startin' to think we were made for each other, But one of us in this relationship is raising the other_

"You know I love you right?" Euronymous asked his boyfriend as he went back to grab his knife, That caused Euronymous to tense up. He didn't like when Dead cut, In the beginning, He could've cared less. But now, things are different. 

_You remind me of my mother, We drive one another as crazy as each other_

"Yeah, Why?" Dead walked over with a knife in hand, He wasn't going to hurt Euronymous, He was just getting ready. "...No reason, I just wanted to tell you that I love you," _No, I wish you would stop cutting, I love you too much to see you hurt yourself like that_ "With all of my heart." Euronymous pushed his real feelings down and hugged Dead, Hard. 

_And we're both adults so there's no excuse for the games we play with each other_

"Oh, I love you too! So, so much! Please don't forget that." Dead smiled as he spoke, It felt nice to finally be loved. 

_I'm swimming in that Egyptian River 'cause I'm in denial, Say I don't eat shit, but I have a shit-eatin' grin when I smile_

"Alright! Now We've gotta go back to getting ready, Otherwise, Necro will throw a fucking fit." Euronymous laughed as he lightly slapped Deads arm "Heyyy! I'm gonna get you Euronymous!" Dead took his hand and pulled his tongue out of his mouth, See, Dead was different. He did things in his own way, This was his way of sticking out his tongue. But Euronymous loved it. 

_Makin' an excuse for us to act it out, She's just acting out, with her inner child_

"Cmonn!" Euronymous ran up to Dead as he walked away, Jumping on his back seeing as he was the tiny one, "Oh you are gonna get it now!" Dead spun around fast, Causing Euronymous to get dizzy and fall off of Deads back, but they both landed on the hard floor. After a moment of silence, They both laughed, Dead showing a toothy grin as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and kissed Euronymous. 

_Then I set the truth on fire, 'Cause I'd rather believe a lie than breathe a sigh of relief I don't believe in_

"Hey uh, assholes! We've got a gig to play in twenty minutes! Hurry your asses up!" Necrobutcher yelled out, They both laughed harder, "Well... I guess we better get up then, Huh?" Dead frowned, He didn't want to get up, He wanted to stay here forever. 

_I keep on tryin' to make a bad girl good, But haven't I stood by you in good times? And bad?_

"But I don't wanna!" Euronymous laughed after Dead put on his best Puppy-Eyes, It was cute, "I'm sorry honey, But we've got to." Euronymous kissed Dead one more time before He rolled over and got up. Dead got up and they walked together hand in hand back onto the stage. 

_But your smile as rare as it comes, What would I do without that? Maybe that's why I come back. Oh, what I wouldn't do for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the ending is a little confusing, They weren't on the stage the whole time, They were backstage! Anyways, Thank You for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this! I love the small space of this fandom where there's just fluff with Dead and Euronymous, it's cute!


End file.
